


Lukadrigaminette Oneshots

by wase_vea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abstract, Adrigaminette, Adrinette, Drama, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Lukanette, M/M, Marigami, Multi, Polyamory, adrigami, i do my best to tag and describe contents but, i dont recommend reading a lot of them at once but you do you, i'll come back to this in december 9th, if you dont like these ships then please kindly leave, lukadrien, lukadrigami, lukadrigaminette, lukadrinette, lukagami, lukagaminette, maybe some roasting, relationship structures because it affects the story, slightly OOC, so here i am with this ship i am desperately and hopelessly rooting for, there are more than 10 drafts in this im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wase_vea/pseuds/wase_vea
Summary: this story is on hiatus until i recover from all the fandom stuff for the ships except lukagami.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence had its way into a beautiful melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abstract‚ symbolism & characterization.  
> Structure: Lukadrinette + Kagami

_Some were born into the incoherence._

_Some were born into simple yet beautiful melodies._

_Some were born into an instrumental._

There was this first voice.

You could hear it anywhere or nowhere at all.

The beginning‚ the middle‚ the ending‚ anywhere.

It danced and played around with the tune.

It was either calming or thrilling.

It was **blue** and foreign to this earth.

It seemed unapproachable like the sky.

And as something to be jealous of. 

He was the nuance.

He was a voice and a whisper.

The second one.

There was no way to not hear it.

It was what you were here for.

You couldn't wipe that experience away. 

It blared with **red** ‚ just like a firework.

Lively like blood in veins.

It took the emotions up and down‚ breaking and rebuilding them.

It went too low and too high.

There was everything and nothing in it. 

She was the power.

She was the energy and the life of the tune.

That voice at the back. It was down-to-earth.

It was as stable as it could be.

It was consistent and stubborn.

It wasn't that powerful‚ but the song would fall apart without it.

It was **green**.

Serene as a valley where nature could thrive in its full glory.

Everything about it was enchanting and captivating.

It revealed more as it went‚ it wasn't a change‚ it was just what's on the inside.

He was the one that gathered what fell apart together again‚ no matter what it took away from him.

Would he ever cease to exist?

And I am the silence.

The leftover of the **golden** stardust‚ _at my very best._

Peaceful to some‚ disturbing to some.

Loved by many‚ hated by many.

Beauty was all around me.

Was I hurt by my inability to be a part of it?

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't._

There might be other voices‚ but I liked this one harmony in particular.

They already looked complete and they were beautiful.

I'd be okay with listening from the distance.

_I'd always be okay somehow._

But then I found myself among them‚ pulled in by their gentle hands.

I had no idea how to fit into this or how to trust them.

They didn't let go of my hands and didn't let me leave.

Was it that obvious I also didn't want to leave?

The warmth never left my heart.

Yet I was afraid.

This blissful feeling was addicting and scary.

What if all of these was just a dream or an illusion?

_Loving‚ featherweight kisses._

_Sweet sounds full of life._

They filled up my silence and the void.

They enjoyed my presence and so did I.

The look of love in their eyes‚ it was nearly undescribable. 

**_But then‚ they stopped._ **

They were catching breaths.

Then looked at my bewildered self with that same expression I was quick to grow fond of.

I was even more surprised when they told me I should be a part of their melody.

I didn't know why and how.

How could you use silence in a song‚ when it was made to fill the silence in the first place? 

Their words reached my ears...

_No tune would last forever without a little silence._

Because you had to miss something to know what it actually meant.

It wasn't very different for me‚ I've been longing for sounds that reminded me of life.

Now‚ I wasn't only alive‚ but also in love.

I couldn't solely live off of it, but it wasn't quite possible for me to live without it.

They told me they finally found what was missing from them.

Complicated yet beautiful feelings.

It was flawed perfection.


	2. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had no idea‚ Marinette also had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown‚ angst‚ unmentioned past problems‚ emotion overload & good ending.  
> Structure: Lukagami + Adrien‚ Marinette

The young woman was on her knees‚ hands balled into fists and head hanging low. Her body was shaking.

 **Adrien‚** she said with a pained and hoarse voice‚ obviously wanting to continue. **you never know what's happening outside of your own little world‚ don't you?** she squeezed her hands together.

The man before her stilled on where he stood.

 **What do you mean‚ Marinette?** he asked her with a little concern in his voice. Concern‚ you say?

This wasn't how she wanted it to go. It felt horrible to be unable to postpone her sudden breakdown. It'd be better talking at home‚ in their comfort zone‚ right? Not in the middle of a night stroll in the lukewarm winds of early autumn. She felt so immature and small. Looking over at Luka and Kagami made her feel even worse. If only her and Adrien weren't in their lives‚ they'd still be in peace in their relationship like the way they were before. **** ~~~~

_Or maybe just her._

**You don't realize that your words and actions can hurt me.** She said.

Marinette reached out to grip the pole of the street light‚ helping herself up. She seated herself on the nearest bench. Her head was up and she could see Adrien still standing there.

 _A few years ago._ The times she loved Adrien and Adrien only. His kindness‚ his generosity‚ his dedication and his loyalty to his friends. When he rejected her indirectly‚ there was no opportunity left to confess to him. She was a friend.

Until they both became a part of a relationship with two other people. She saw another face of Adrien. Jealous‚ possessive‚ unreasonable and impulsive. Did he really change that much? Or was this a part of him she never knew of? A part of her still refused to believe this was who he really was on the inside. _Was this the boy Marinette once loved? What had happened to him?_

She changed too‚ for sure. But... was hers just as drastic? Was it a 180°?

 _Maybe it's because he grew up in a strict household where he didn't have many people. He doesn't want to lose people who understand him. I wouldn't want that either. Maybe I could tolerate for a bit while he learns that I'm not here to snatch them away._ She had thought. But it only got harder and harder to relate to him each day. He wasn't certainly the most easygoing person.

_Why? Weren't you the one who gave a nod of approval to them when I was brought up?_

Anything would happen and she'd see the frown on his face. He didn't acknowledge her existence unless needed. It didn't help that she was actually the 'last one' to come into this relationship. Giving subtle signs that she... didn't actually belong with them. _No‚ she was just easily offended because of someone who minded his business._

There was nothing she would call him out for. It was okay to feel protective of your loved ones. _It was her problem to feel threatened. She and him‚ they both needed to stop being childish._

So she also began to ignore him. She tried her best. It eventually took a different turn‚ affecting their relationship with Luka and Kagami as well. Things were gradually falling apart. As a young adult who loved her job and her life‚ this drained her stamina. Marinette lost her focus. She found herself crying or questioning everything more than she already did. _Was it because of Adrien? Or was it her fault?_

 **I still remember. And I'm still trying‚ Adrien.** She said‚ breaking the silence.

Would it be better to drop it here? Love was something to protect and let bloom‚ not hold a battle for. Should she give up or fight a little more?

 **You think I didn't feel your sadness when people mentioned Mother's Day? When you mentioned your loneliness? The emotional abuse from your father?** Her voice was soft and slow yet it stung him. **You think I didn't notice how you would do literally everything to get your dad's attention and love? How sad you were when he couldn't move on? How you would do everything for your friends because you were scared they'll leave you? The fear of abandonment in your eyes?**

He was now here‚ sitting near her on the bench. It was silent for a bit.

 **Why?** He suddenly asked. **Why did you take time to notice those little things? All those little things? Can't you see that things have changed? Do they even matter now?** his pitch went a bit higher. There was some emotion in his voice‚ at l(e)ast.

Marinette bit back the urge to yell her words and just breathed in. **Because I loved you. You never noticed. Things have changed‚ I know. There hadn't been a day in this relationship where you weren't on guard. But I still refuse to believe this is who you are. I know you're still that kind and dedicated boy I met in middle school.**

He opened his mouth‚ visibly wanting to make fun of her hopes and unrealistic thoughts. But he didn't. **What if...** A playful yet disgruntled smirk formed on his lips. **What if Adrien Agreste changed so much that no one can recognize him anymore‚ Marinette?**

She gulped. There _was_ something. Something about him. She knew he was also troubled with something. She wanted to talk about this. But not today.

 **You need to know that I'm not here to take them away from you‚ Adrien.** She looked at him with sadness in her eyes‚ causing his smirk to disappear slowly. **I love Kagami and Luka just as much as you do. I have no idea what caused you to think of that‚ but I never intended to take them away from you. They aren't possessions‚ they're human beings.**

He stood there‚ silent‚ looking into the reddened eyes of the girl before him. She no longer had energy to read the emotion behind those emeralds. Feeling so tired‚ just wanting to apologize and go her way. _Though she would be crying on her way back‚ missing all they had together._

 **I'm sorry for what I've done.** Marinette exclaimed‚ looking up to the night sky as she leaned on her back. **I'm so sorry. Tell me what I did. I promise I'll understand. Stop hurting me like this and just say what you need to say. If- If it'd make all of you happy‚ I can just leave. Y-You were never comfortable with me anyway.**

She wanted to cry again as his silence went on. She felt that pang of guilt. She could've let them have their peace‚ but no‚ she had to mess it up again. Adrien didn't know. He didn't know what she had been through. _And the thing is‚ he didn't have to know._

With the footsteps‚ she knew Kagami and Luka were nearing them. _This much drama must've been enough._ They sat on the bench with them.

 **Marinette.** Luka's soothing voice reached her ears. She felt his hand on her back, caressing lightly.

It was probably time for all of them to reconsider everything. Marinette knew the two loved her‚ but if she wasn't meant to stay with them‚ there was nothing they could do.

Kagami's sudden and loud angry groaning made everyone jump a little. _The dragon had roared‚ run for your lives._

 **I'm getting tired of your attitude. Both of you.** She exclaimed‚ ignoring Luka's attempts to calm her down. **You've been treating her like she doesn't exist. And Marinette‚ you know you had to talk about this. This is a real relationship where we need communication.** She lowered her voice while talking to the man on her right. **No‚ Luka. I'm not letting them step away that easily. They need to mend what they broke.**

She smiled at their efforts. If only she didn't feel responsible for this in the first place...

 **Adrien‚ stop treating people the way your fathe-** Kagami began but she got interrupted by Marinette with a call of her name.

 **It's alright.** Marinette said‚ wiping all the tears with her long sleeves. **This was between me and Adrien. I didn't think I should bother you two with it. I was wrong. I guess I can't seem to... follow the rules. Nor fit in with this relationship in particular. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's just that I was never meant to be. I'm so sorry.**

_Love isn't only pain. Just let me go. Let me go if all you want is to hurt me._

Marinette was suddenly engulfed into a hug. She gasped out of shock.

_Who?_

It was him.

_Was he angry? Was he sad? Why was he hugging her? Why didn't she want to break away even if she knew what would be coming afterwards?_

**What will you say this time?** She let out a chuckle.

Adrien's arms were wrapped tightly around her‚ hands caressing the clothed skin on her back. His words never came out. She was still afraid of what he could say. But he didn't let go. A little more crying. A little more sobbing. Until there were none.

 _Was this the end?_ Marinette thought. _Was this the end of all the arguments that killed her on the inside? Could she surrender now?_

They sat there for a few minutes before Luka said it was almost 12 at night. The awkwardness didn't stop after that. The younger man hugged her for even longer when they returned to the shared house together. Marinette didn't know how much of a hugger he could be. It was saddening to her at first‚ but she had grown quite used to it in a matter of three days.

He was persistent about earning her forgiveness. It wasn't that easy‚ but he managed to do it. She also wanted to know the reason behind his behavior to forgive him. He was hesitant, but told her about the things that happened after middle school. His family issues, parents and his own mental health.

_She knew there was a solid reason behind his behavior. And she was right._

In a month or so‚ everything looked like it was back to normal.

**Hey! Stop!** She giggled cutely as she pressed her palm against his face‚ trying to stop him.

 **Not a chance.** He said as he kissed her palm. The smitten look was on his face along with the smile.

_Anyone in this place could be a target for that expression._

A warm smile spread across the girl's face. All of them had grown closer ever since; making this plain house turn into a home of love. She finally felt like she was a part of it. And all the negative feelings from before only made this worthwhile. It was like the seeing the sun after days of cloudy skies. _It was like the joy of seeing a design come to life‚ almost forgetting the needle stings‚ hurting hands and_ _some accidents that happened before._

She inhaled‚ her back leaning to the kitchen counter‚ hoping to brace herself for what was coming for the four of them in the future.


	6. White Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug likes white flowers better than any other‚ especially roses. To her‚ it represents one's childhood‚ their innermost selves and their essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5.800+  
> Content: Having fun‚ (dirty) dancing‚ minimal third-wheeling‚ blushing‚ kissing & more kissing‚ FLUFF‚ messing around with the T rating‚ slightly childish behaviors & other stuff like that.  
> Structure: Lukadrien‚ Marigami  
> 

Kagami sighed deeply as she looked at her cocktail in hand. Luckily‚ smoking wasn't allowed in this place so she was safe from smelling like that for weeks. _Why did she agree to going out again?_

She could be studying on one of the subjects. And maybe enjoying some warm tea. Instead she was here‚ third-wheeling to Adrien and Luka. They weren't making out next to her‚ at least.

The dancers on the stage weren't that interesting to her. Plain‚ ordinary black leather and some pole dancing. She would've admired their flexibility‚ but that was dimmed out with how they interact with the audience crowding around the stage. It got more and more annoying as the time went by. Thankfully‚ the stage was empty for now.

 **"Are you feeling any good?"** Luka asked her‚ his voice high since the place was noisy.

 **"I hate it."** She mumbled‚ her eyes expressing her boredom.

He chuckled. He wasn't able to hear what she said but he had the right guess. **"We can leave if you're not fazed by anything?"** He said and touched his boyfriend's shoulder. **"Adrien?"**

The younger man stared at him‚ worried. **"Is something wrong?"**

 **"Nah. I think Kagami is bored. She isn't wrong though. The dancers don't interest her and we both are in our own world. I think it's better if we go back. Or at least drop her at her dorm before we go somewhere else."** He patted his back.

Adrien stopped to think. **"I guess so. Kagami?"** He looked over at her. **"Should we drop you at your place?"**

Kagami nodded‚ the following 'thank you' inaudible. She was out of focus as she gathered her stuff off the table and the coat on her lap. She waited for the boys to grab theirs too.

 **"Of course we would take her to her house before we go 'somewhere else'‚ Luka."** Adrien smirked while wearing his jacket.

The other laughed‚ knowing well where this conversation could end. **"I swear to God‚ Adrien..."**

It was time for another dancer to enter the stage. Since there was no announcement for the names‚ nobody knew who it would be. It was actually a place too low for dancers and too high for music groups. But looks like it worked somehow. Then‚ someone climbed the stairs and made their way up there.

 **"We're good to go."** Luka said‚ looking at Kagami. **"Come on."**

The dancer was a girl in a black polka-dotted red attire that hugged her curves. And a mask on her face with a similar pattern. She began to move as the music started. A few fluid moves in sync with the slow beat. It was rather silent in the whole place‚ just a few were making some noise.

Music was going deep and slow‚ yet loud. It fit the dancer's current moves perfectly. The way she spun on her heels and around herself‚ the way she moved her hips... it was hypnotizing. She occassionally traced her hands over her clothed skin or threw her head back before going back to dancing.

She wasn't going dirty right off the bat‚ she was taking her time getting into it. People couldn't pry their eyes away from her. Neither could Kagami.

**"Kagami?"**

She looked over at them‚ then looked back at the stage.

Luka and Adrien had been watching the new dancer for a while too. With a look at Kagami‚ it was easy to understand that she was interested in it. More like _focused_ on it.

 **"We can sit down."** Adrien told her and she complied‚ her attention still on the dancer.

 **"Would you look at that?"** Luka commented‚ **"She showed interest in something just when we decided to leave."**

Adrien replied back‚ taking his eyes off the stage. **"I wouldn't blame Kagami. I mean-"** His hand pointed forward. **"Look at the dancer for goodness' sakes!"**

 ****The beat had picked up pace a while ago. And her moves became a bit more frantic. The crowd went wilder with the song as her smile grew wider. Her stage presence was surely powerful. Was she a professional or a natural?

Her viewers were totally receptive. Girls or boys- their eyes were on her and she didn't forget to wink back at them as a sign of her (flirtatious) gratitude. Some of them had white flowers in their hands. _And yes‚ Kagami couldn't be blamed._

_Meanwhile‚ Kagami's brain was an utter mess._

Because the dancer had noticed and gave her a wide grin‚ along with a wink. **"Everyone? It's getting a bit hot in here‚ isn't it?"** She half-yelled to the crowd‚ hearing the comeback of whistles and fangirl/fanboy squeals. Then she leaned onto the pole‚ undoing the two buttons of her V-neck jacket.

_Here comes the deal._

Under the ladybug-themed jacket she threw on the ground‚ there was a black corset with lace sleeves. It didn't limit her moves somehow. Her choker seemed more apparent since more of her skin was showing. She glowed under the lights.

 **"Kagami‚ are you okay?"** Luka touched her shoulder‚ squeezing it a little.

She finally felt capable of turning her eyes away. **"Do you think it's because-"** she began. **"Because it's my first time seeing an actual stripper?"**

 **"I don't think that's the case."** He said. **"You should see your face. You really got the eyes for her."**

She sighed. **"I'm not surprised that I do."**

Time flew while her eyes were glued on the stage dominator. She gave her a lot of glances before attempting some dance moves. Was she seeing things or did she _also_ have the eyes for her? _Get a hold of yourself‚ Kagami._ She wasn't the overly sheltered kid she once was‚ but it was always good to keep your feelings in check.

However‚ there was no way she wasn't queer.

Also‚ damn. She agreed to getting out and then just stayed for a good twenty minutes because of the dancer. 

**"I'm sorry. Should we go now?"**

They looked at her with playful smiles on their faces. She knew what was coming. _Here goes the teasing‚_ she thought.

 **"Actually..."** Adrien started‚ **"it was good. I haven't felt this bi in a while."**

_And she got away with it._

His boyfriend rested his chin on his shoulder‚ putting one arm around him and letting out a low groan. **"Man‚ neither did I."**

 **"I only got gayer and I'm not even complaining."** Kagami stated. It triggered a fit of laughters from all of them.

**"Okay‚ red-black girl was the best but I have a second favorite. The goth boy."**

Luka covered his face‚ laughing. **"Damn it. He was hilarious."**

**"He dead*ss held a stand up comedy in between the dancing! One of a kind‚ seriously."**

She just watched them‚ the images of her dancing around in her mind. The world seemed a little different to her now. Just a little. A bit more colorful and less bothersome.

**"I know you didn't even pay attention to that Kagami‚ but some people had white flowers in their hands while watching your bae."**

Kagami's eyes widened in shock but she laughed right after. **"My- bae? What the hell‚ Luka?"**

**"Hey that's not the thing you should pay attention to! I said white flowers!"**

**"What about white flowers?"** she asked‚ finishing the cocktail that she nearly forgot about.

**"I can't really say we've seen her much. But she's not a newbie here. She was taking the flowers and thanking them‚ saying 'this means so much to me'. And you-"**

Her eyebrows furrowed. **"You know she works for those people and she can fake something to please the crowd?"**

 **"I was thinking about her noticing you‚ probably because you almost wore all white. And here you are crashing your own dreams."** Luka said in slight frustration mixed with amusement.

**"You're just a hopeless romantic."**

**"Let yourself dream for once."**

**"Meh."**

**"She gave you the looks though!"** Adrien chimed in.

**"To everyone else as well."**

**"Why are you like this?"**

**"Seriously. Let's. Get. Out."** she emphasized.

* * *

Of course she was able to refocus on her studying. She just experienced mere _attraction_ ‚ not some sort of _romantic love_.

It had been some time over that. And she still thought about her sometimes. Still‚ she would put that night among her 'best moments in life'.

She was majoring in computer science. If you'd ask 15 year old Kagami she'd be doing this someday‚ she would say 'I don't think so.' and go to her fencing practice. 

But she took interest in it. Maybe because some people used to say she resembled a robot. Her grades were good‚ but once she knew the taste of the passion of learning more‚ she didn't want to stop. She went through different schedules‚ different friendships and public scenes. Met Luka through Adrien who she knew for some time. She learnt life. She was content with her life without the feeling of being restricted. Of course she still visited her mother‚ but she wouldn't give up on her new life style.

Even though she somehow liked the relationships and friendships with humans‚ computers were more in her comfort zone. _You could predict their outcomes‚ for one._ But without human relationships and inspiration‚ she wouldn't come to love her progress and not just her grades.

Her eyes caught the screen of her phone. _Looks like I forgot to put it away._ And as soon as she picked it up‚ it began to ring. Adrien. _Talk about timing._

**"Hello Adrien."**

_**"Would you like to get out tonight?"** _

**"I have to stu-"**

_**"To the bar where your darling dances."** _

She might've gotten away that night‚ but Adrien and Luka referred to both of them with nicknames afterwards. For nearly a month. She got used to it already.

**"Uhm..."**

_**"Hm?"**_ he asked‚ sounding relaxed.

**"I don't know."**

She heard him huffing. _**"You've been studying for so long already. I know you need to study a lot for what you're majoring‚ but give yourself a break."**_

**"Alright. I'm coming."**

**"That's the way. We'll pick you up."**

_Adrien also used to study a whole lot‚ even more than she studied now. He only came to loosen up after he met Luka_. _Hopefully‚ not that much. (Luka wasn't bad with his grades actually) But... it wasn't too bad anyway._

And now she was here‚ her eyes locked on the stage. She was also there. Her hair was loose and curled up today‚ the blue highlights were even more noticeable under the light. Her eyes were searching for something. Kagami furrowed her eyebrows. _What exactly is she looking for? ~~And why do I want it to be me?~~_

_You're hopeless‚ Kagami._

But wait... _Her eyes widened?_ She was looking. _Why is she smiling? What happened?_

Someone peeked from the back‚ talking to her. She couldn't hear it‚ of course. So she just sat‚ looking at her friends.

 **"Just in time. Here is the heartthrob."** Adrien commented‚ his face turned to Kagami while his finger pointed at the stage. She shrugged‚ looking around nervously while her fingers tapped on the glass in her hands.

**"At best‚ I hope an end can be put to this longing."**

Luka had a few guesses for what his boyfriend meant by that‚ but he wanted to be sure. **"What do you mean?"**

**"Like... once and for all. I hope the universe lets them be together."**

**"That's a bit too rose-colored‚ even for you."** He said.

Adrien made a pouty face. **"You know my color is green. But for as long as I've known‚ Kagami had been realistic. She somehow knows if something is bad for her or not. And she'll get something if she really wants to."**

The music had already started and so did the dancer. Luka was having fun with the thoughts in his head. Adrien should be too.

He grabbed the other's chin gently‚ making him to look at where Kagami sat. ** _"The person you called realistic._ She already locked her eyes on her. I know you recognize what type of a stare is that." **

Luka continued‚ his hand still on his chin. **"Both of us were pretty much dreamers and it didn't take long for us to open up to each other. But if it isn't meant to make even the coldest people want to know each other and break the walls that keep them apart‚ is that feeling even love?"**

Adrien couldn't say anything about it (he was actually pretty happy about everything he had said) so he tried to change the topic. **"You've gotten so much better with words. Not just cringe or grunge song lyrics but with inspiring words too. Thinking about a TED talk someday maybe?"**

 **"What I've said could be used to explain a villainous relationship as well."** he replied‚ letting him get away with it.

**"Evil."**

**"I'm not evil enough. If I was‚ I could say no to doing everything you want."**

Adrien grinned. _No‚ Luka wasn't the slightest bit of evil. At least not yet._ He looked over at Kagami‚ seeing her eyes were still locked on the dancer. **"Say... will she notice if we..?"**

**"Not sure about that‚ but I'm sure you can have a problem with your neck if you kiss me in this position."**

Kagami's face was probably on fire. They had picked a slower song today. It was definitely more seductive than the first time she came here. She performed moves she didn't even know the names of.

_I'm not taking it personally‚ but do you intend to kill me‚ Ladybug?_

She took the time to notice the white flowers now. Many of them opted for white roses‚ as it was the most presentable flower among all the other options.

Two other dancers entered the stage. Backups? Backup dancers? Whatever. One of them wore something flashier than the main dancer‚ but she was still the stage dominator. The crowd went wild‚ their voices suppressing the slow music. The three of them were in sync. It was pre-chorus as Ladybug made her way up to the pole. Viewers were mostly silent. _The calm before the storm?_

She felt her eyes burning and watering. She was heaving for air. Cold air would be perfect‚ for both cooling her face and coming back to life.

Kagami wanted to look away.

She wanted to let the redness of her face fade away.

She wanted to admire the whole performance and not just her.

But‚ once again‚ she was lured back in. She couldn't find anything to distract her. She had no choice but to watch.

Attraction. _Just attraction._

* * *

**"You were..."** Adrien placed his fingers under his chin. **"pretty ecstatic."**

 **"I can say the same for you two."** she replied smugly. _Thank God‚ she could breathe normally now._

Luka grinned. **"Told you I'm not sure if she'll notice us."**

 **"I'm not too bothered."** Kagami admitted‚ wearing her coat. **"I had a good night somehow. Thank you."**

**"Then... let's get going before you change your mind."**

**"You guys just know me too well by now‚ huh?"**

**"Hey‚ you!"**

She turned to her back with the voice she managed the recognise. She saw Ladybug‚ her head was hanging low as she tried to breathe properly. Did she run to catch up with them?

She had a white rose with her. She took two steps closer‚ giving it to her‚ which Kagami willingly accepted.

When the dancer placed her hand on her own chest‚ Kagami took the hint that she should let her catch her breath before expecting her to talk. 

**"I'm sorry for calling you like that. It was rude."** she bit her lip. **"I... I thought you'd never come here again."** she said‚ looking up.

She raised one of her eyebrows. **"Huh?"**

**"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to take the rose."**

Kagami stared‚ stared and _stared._ Not realizing that the girl felt uneasy because she stared at her for too long. 

**"Pardon me. Goodnight."** Her hand stratched the back of her neck.

She turned around and walked back to the door she came through with a rush. Her steps were slow. Hesitant and slow. She was clenching her fist.

**"You don't really want to go‚ right?"** Luka said‚ reminding the girls of his and Adrien's existence. His voice cut through the atmosphere.

She turned around‚ her eyes still wide.

 **"Thank you for this."** Kagami said‚ implying the flower. It wasn't really a rose season‚ she doubted if it had any scent.

She looked at her one more time before turning her eyes away again. After a good minute of silence and attempts to talk‚ she decided to speak up again. **"Would you like to come with me?"**

The other looked at her with surprise shown on her face. Seeing no signs of upcoming negative response‚ the dancer found the courage to hold her hand out for her‚ waiting.

Kagami turned to the boys‚ asking 'are you guys okay with this?' with her eyes.

 **"You two must be her friends. Unless..?"** Ladybug's index finger pointed towards them‚ retracting them with hesitation as she said the last word.

Adrien and Luka laughed slightly‚ hoping to ease the tension a little bit. Kagami tensed up a little bit‚ but felt relieved when she noticed the smile on her face. **"Nah‚ we're her friends. She's all yours for the night. We can pick her up later."** Adrien winked at them.

 **"A-uhm‚ well- I-..!"** she began to stutter upon him saying 'she's all yours of the night'‚ almost as if the dancer on the stage and the girl talking to them here weren't the same person. **"I can drive her home. Ah- but it's fine if you don't trust me-! It's up to you to decide!"**

**"Can I tell her something before you two go?"** Adrien asked‚ hopeful.

The dancer nodded‚ still a little excited. But Kagami walked up to her and grabbed her wrist‚ saying **"I don't want to hear him‚ let's go."**

She was confused but still did what she said.

**"Why wouldn't you want to hear him?"**

She just shook her head. **"He'll just tease me‚ so no."**

Ladybug observed the changes in her expressions. **"Would you be better off here or somewhere else? I feel weird inviting you to my apartment but..."**

 **"You already took the first step."** She started‚ **"And I'm here‚ holding your hand. Don't you back away now."** she said‚ an encouraging smile on her face.

She smiled back‚ being reminded of the fact that they were holding hands. **"I feel like you'd prefer somewhere silent. I live in a peaceful neighborhood. Your chances of dying are less than 1%. There are other places but... are you good with crowded places?"**

Kagami laughed at that. **"Figuring me out already? That's nice."** She said‚ inhaling the faint scent of the rose.

 **"Don't do things like that."** she mumbled‚ smiling afterwards.

She grabbed something from her temporary room real quick and came back with a coat. _She wouldn't go out with this clothing over this costume‚ probably._ **"So... shall we? Wait‚** **I almost forgot the flowers!"**

Her car was pretty normal. She didn't bother with the brand‚ the model or anything else. Just some normal car. She was sitting on the front‚ occassionally looking at her. She was focused on the road and never took her eyes off‚ even if there were barely any cars around. 

Turns out‚ she didn't live too far from where Kagami stayed in. Maybe... they could visit each other. _Maybe._

 **"We're here."** she announced with her timid voice. Kagami unfastened her seatbelt. And she followed her as she walked. A few ordinary moments‚ with no conversation about unusual stuff‚ gave her some time to think. _What was she doing at someone's house who she didn't even know the name of? Why were both of them being so daring as if this relationship would definitely work out?_

Wait‚ a _relationship?_

**"You're probably thinking this over. A random stranger‚ whom you actually have no reason to trust‚ brought you to their house in the middle of the night."**

She lifted her head.

 **"I know. Because... I'm thinking the same thing."** She twisted the key of her house in the lock. **"I still have no idea why I brought you here when I could've said-"**

 **"This neighborhood sure is quiet."** She interrupted her.

**"I don't have your trust yet‚ right?"**

**"You could be a trustworthy driver. Your eyes never leave the road."**

She loved her way of dodging the questions. But also answering to them in her own way. She stepped aside for her to go in after waiting for her to take her shoes off. The place was decorated with soft‚ neutral and light colors. Greys‚ light brown‚ white and cream. It wasn't too eccentric and it gave her a warm feeling.

 **"It's midnight but I never asked you if you're hungry or thirsty. Do you want or need anything?"** She asked‚ putting the armful of flowers on the nearest big table.

**"I want to get myself some water. May I?"**

She was taking her coat off. **"I can bring-"**

**"No‚ I will take it myself."**

Here she was‚ in the beautiful stranger's kitchen. She took the jug‚ poured herself some water and sat down on a chair to drink it. She was still observing her. _She enjoyed observing her._ It looked like she felt her stare even if she was facing her back.

The window in the kitchen had some good view of the city. Even if it was dark and silent. _Was this a neighborhood of elders?_ She was a student herself and she couldn't actually imagine herself going to sleep at this hour. Either way‚ she was fine with it. 

**"Do you get along with your neighbors?"**

She stopped cleaning the marble countertop and turned around to face her. Some casual talk could ease the tension between them.

 **"There are a lot of elderly people here. And they pretty much treat me like their daughter."** She giggled‚ tucking her hair behind her ear. **"It's actually peaceful. Plus‚ they let me play with their grandchildren as well."**

Kagami didn't even like elderly people or children that much. But hearing the things she just said warmed her heart. _I don't even know her name yet. And how did we even get here? Is this really the same person who left me breathless with her performance?_

**"How are your neighbors?"**

She didn't really interact with people much. But they were friendly. **"I guess they're friendly. I'm just not used to keep in contact with a lot of people."**

**"I understand."**

Her grin widened and she wrapped her hands around her arms‚ coming closer to the window in the kitchen. She was smiling at her reflection. And so did Kagami‚ who was now smiling while looking at her. They both looked outside‚ to the dark night sky. The moon was at the first quarter tonight.

It was silent. But they weren't uncomfortable with it.

_No matter what they do_

_It'll only make me grow_

_I will thrive and I will bloom_

_Under the clouds and the sun_

Kagami looked at her again‚ prying her eyes away from the window‚ assuming that she was singing. She had her eyes closed. Her voice was happy yet sad.

_I still believe love's not dead_

_I'm hopelessly yearning for_

_Things that can't be held_

_With the hands of a sinner_

Rational side of her probably wouldn't relate‚ but at the moment‚ her voice felt like the most beautiful thing in the world for her. She was used to hearing leisurely sung lyrics from Luka. Adrien too. The boyfriend musical. And now her too. _Maybe she had no escape from music after all._

She had opened her eyes to Kagami's interested face. The poor girl almost shrunk in size when she noticed that Kagami was actually listening. Her reaction made the other uncomfortable. Was she supposed to not hear it? Or pay attention? It was beautiful‚ but if being listened to made her uneasy‚ then she shouldn't.

**"Can I hear more of it?"**

With that‚ she sat down next to her. **"I started to feel comfortable around you‚ so that's why. I used to sing by myself a lot."** She smiled shyly.

She smiled in response.

_I'm always sleeping on the inside_

_With two rivers running on two sides_

She was looking directly into her eyes now‚ her elbow on the table and her cheek resting on her palm. Just... how many moods did she get through in a day? _And how did she shift from one to another this quick?_

_No matter what they do_

_It'll only make me grow_

_I will thrive and I will bloom_

_Under the stars and the moon_

_My heart is still beating_

_Does it matter how?_

_You are why‚ you are why_

_My sun's shining and flowers bloom_

_Do I have to be so beautiful that y_ _ou_

_Won't be able to turn your eyes away from me?_

Her voice cracked on the last part. She attempted to facepalm‚ but stopped midway. **"I can never get the last part right."**

Kagami stood there‚ contemplating. **"It's beautiful."** She said. _Her heart was racing._

 **"Think the lyrics are as beautiful as you? I'm proud‚ then."** She replied‚ getting on her feet and walking out of the kitchen. 

Kagami turned her face away slowly‚ feeling shy. Why was she feeling like this? Wasn't she just _attracted_ to her because of the way she danced?

_She was in a foreigner's apartment and now they were sitting on a couch together. She received an odd confession from her‚ listened to her singing and now being shy because she complimented her. What was actually happening? Did she trust this girl just because she looked pure and childish?_

**"Why are you doing this?"** Kagami asked‚ her voice low. She had placed the rose on the kitchen table earlier‚ close to the new flowers she brought over.

She felt her hand in hers.

**"The night I've seen you far from the crowd...** **you got my attention. I won't lie‚ it was because you were wearing all white. You looked so different from the rest of the crowd‚ so pure and otherworldly."**

Kagami just looked into the glistening bluebell eyes that weren't looking back at hers now. Yes‚ she definitely had something for _white_.

 **"You were watching me without taking your eyes off me. I told myself I'd give my best show for you."** Her face got redder. **"Your blush deepened. I saw the intensity of emotion in those eyes of yours. And even when the night was over‚ I was still thinking about it."**

 **"Why is that?"** The other asked.

 **"I wanted to do all I can to show you that I liked you."** A tear made its way down her face. **"I was so afraid of sounding unsincere‚ making you feel bad or uncomfortable. I can't lie by saying 'you're the only person i fell this hard for throughout my whole life'. I could only confess what was truly in my heart and brace myself for getting rejected."**

She covered her face with her pale hands. **"I just had to say it‚ I wanted you to know even if you didn't reciprocate."** she said‚ a bit muffled. **"I'm sorry."**

Kagami put her arm around her back‚ slowly pulling her into her embrace for an awkward hug. Ladybug... she was timid‚ sincere and a bit childish. She was still shaking even in her embrace. 

**"Look at me."**

She complied.

**"I... I want to know your name."**

She looked into her eyes‚ surprised by the fact that she hadn't said her name already. **"It's Marinette."**

 **"Would you like to know me‚ Marinette?"**

Marinette gulped. **"Only if you'd like to tell me."**

**"I'm Kagami. I've never been in a relationship with a girl before. I'm clueless about how to work things out. I grew up as a sheltered kid and I still have a hard time figuring humans out. I'm a hassle to deal with."**

She looked at her with wide eyes.

**"I like it when people are honest and straightforward. So it's only fair if I'm the same. I like you a lot‚ Marinette."**

Kagami continued while watching the other's face alter expressions. **"You're timid and childish. Expressive and compassionate. Our personalities aren't the most compatible. We'll go through a lot of arguments because we won't think or act the same way."**

She nodded. 

**"You'll need to know me better and I'll need to know you better. Are you serious about being in a relationship with me?"**

The look on her face was rather 'marry me'‚ but she needed to keep it down. Taking it slow wasn't always the best‚ but right now‚ it was the best option.

**"I want to be in a relationship with you‚ Kagami. And I know‚ we barely know each other. So‚ I'll do as you say."**

Kagami closed her eyes for a while‚ making sure she won't regret this afterwards. She felt encouraged by Marinette's content expression. She knew it. _Neither one of them would back away._

 **"Take your mask off."** she commanded her.

The mask she forgot the existence of had now fallen on her lap. Her face was as pale as her hands and her blush was too apparent. The mask had made a line on the place it stood on. She fixed her bangs while waiting for her next line.

Kagami looked at her. She knew the mask was for disguise or some sort of a fantasy‚ but why would someone cover such a beautiful face?

**"Kiss me."**

Her hand movements slowed down and she froze‚ not exactly looking into her eyes even if she was looking at that way. Kagami didn't plan on waiting for her to process everything or let her get away by kissing her cheek. She touched her lips with her fingers. **"Right here‚ on my lips."**

_I know I'm being stupid. But... let me be stupid for once. What's the big deal with a kiss anyway?_

She scooted closer to Kagami‚ her hands rising to grab her face. And so did the other. Their eyelids were halfway down. Kagami only closed her eyes fully after she felt her lips on hers. As she expected from Marinette‚ the kiss was soft and timid‚ she was into it yet it felt like she could pull away right the second if she was asked to. 

The atmosphere changed when Kagami pulled her closer by her neck.

She surrendered to her dominance. _She was totally willing to._ She opened her mouth a little‚ letting their tongues touch. They both could feel the heat. The hot breaths. They took a short break to catch breaths but‚ goodness‚ _they were pulled back in like magnets._ Marinette had gripped or put her hands down somewhere on the couch‚ trying her best to not fall while Kagami literally _leaned_ on her.

Marinette had to put an end to it by pushing her away slightly‚ closing her eyes to lessen her dizziness. Hearing the other's breaths somehow made her feel comfortable‚ knowing she wasn't the only one left breathless. She felt like laughing when she opened her eyes. She answered before Kagami could ask. **"My lipstick is all over your mouth."** Kagami checked it for herself and saw the red dye on her fingers. **"I thought it would be dried out by now. Sorry for that!"** she said cheerfully. **"I'll bring some cleaning cloth for you."**

She walked into another room and Kagami just waited there‚ feeling light-headed. _Wow. What a night this was._

She came back as quickly as she went. The cloth was damp and pretty soft‚ she even liked the feeling of it against her skin. Of course‚ they gazed at each other's lips again‚ but didn't make another attempt. After the stain was all cleaned up‚ Marinette also wiped away the makeup in her face before folding it up. Her face turned a reddish-pink because of some rubbing. _She is prettier without all that makeup._

 **"I feel bothersome asking you this but- can you help me take this off?"** Marinette asked‚ her back turned to her. **"It's okay if you don't want to."**

Did she even have any underwear beneath this... corset?

 **"Do I untie this string? And just take it out?"** She asked‚ not wanting to do anything Marinette would disagree with.

She was silent for a few seconds before she replied with **"Yes‚ please."**

Kagami did as she said. And it surprised her to see that there were barely any lines on her skin from the corset. It looked too tight.

**"Can you even breathe in this thing?"**

**"Yes! It's a small size but a stretchy material. I made it carefully."**

Her eyes widened. **"You made this?"**

 **"Hehe. Yeah‚ the hell of a process."** she laughed and walked to another room as she took it off completely.

Kagami sighed. She didn't want to think too much for now. There wasn't anything due tomorrow. The warmth of the room and the feelings inside her chest relaxed her way too much. She felt a little sleepy even.

Her peace was 'disturbed' when Marinette came in with some cozy outfits for her to wear. **"I hope you like big sweaters! Well‚ I don't actually have anything else for this weather."** She herself was wearing one of them and she had made her hair into two buns on top of her head.

**"Can I wear them on top of my clothes?"**

**"It wouldn't be a problem for me but wouldn't you get too hot?"** She asked‚ clearly worried.

Kagami wanted to answer with 'not really' but she saw some _opportunity._ She grinned. **"I'll be okay‚ as long as I'm not as hot as you."**

_Marinette should've seen her own face after Kagami said that._

_~~Is my mentality blocking me from thinking that Kagami could be dirty in any meaning just because she wears white?~~ You're hopeless‚ Marinette._

**"I didn't run to the place you three were."** she said‚ out of blue. **"I was actually watching. And my heart was beating fast. That's... that's why I was trying to breathe properly."**

Kagami grinned‚ feeling cozy in the cream colored sweater. **"Did you like the way we communicated? Unless..?"** She said 'unless' in the same tone she did back there.

Marinette groaned‚ her hands covering her face. **"Aah..! Stop!"** She said‚ embarrassed. And Kagami's eyes nearly disappeared from smiling too wide as she wrapped her arms around the other again.

 **"Say..."** she sprung back up. **"Would you like to stay for the night?"**

She gave her a playful (and flirty) 'what do you have on your mind?' face. It made Marinette panic. **"I promise I won't attempt anything! AH I mean-!"**

 **"Tch."** she smirked.

**"What..?"**

**"As if I"** she leaned onto her again‚ their faces just as close as before. **"would let you before I do."**

**"You look sleepy."**

**"I _am_ sleepy."**

They had a few awkward minutes of staring at each other.

**"Wanna sleep together? I'm a bit of a hugger‚ though."**

**"Here on the couch?"**

**"I have a bed."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (what better way to break the hiatus than with marigami?)  
> there is so little marigami/kaganette content here on ao3‚ so i am here to make a contribution.  
> (this was probably a boring oneshot but well... you should have came here knowing that i write boring stuff lmao)
> 
> i update slow but stay tuned ( ͡° ͜ 7 ͡° )


End file.
